Yume Takahashi
|affiliation = Ylisse Shepherds |firstepisode = Premonition: Invisible Ties |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes =TBA |complex2 = Kamen Rider Brave |}}Yume is a major character in Ex-Aid's Awakening, being it's secondary rider, Brave. She is new member of the militia known as the Shepherds. History Early Life not much is known about Yume's Early life, other then she comes from a relatively wealthy family and has a younger brother named Daiki Arriving in Ylisse When a group of Yume's friends came over to have a good time and watch Kamen Rider, a strange man arrived at the door and referred to one of them as "master" then, all present passed out. When she awoke, she had been transported to a different world. Then, through unknown events came to travel with a red headed knight Joining the Shepherds While traveling with the knight - Sully - they found themselves in the forest west of the capital when they were faced with what seemed to be a volcanic eruption coupled with an attack by undead monstrosities. Sully went off to find her captain, dragging Yume along with her. Shortly upon finding him they were met with a flirtatious man named Virion who tried to whoo Yume, only to be rejected. It was shortly there after that she met back up with her friend James who revealed to her that they could become Kamen Riders. Becoming Kamen Rider Brave for the first time, she helped Ex-Aid defeat the creatures where she was officially made apart of the Shepherds, the group Sully works with. Aid From the North Yume joined the Shepherd in traveling north seeking an alliance with the northern nation of Regna Ferox, along the way, reuniting with her friend John who transformed in Kamen Rider Snipe. Upon arriving at the Feroxi border, she learned that Daiki had become an agent of the state and Kamen Rider Lazer. Personality Of the four main riders, Yume is the most serious, often reminding those around her to focus on the fight. She is also compassionate, caring deeply for those around her. She is also dedicated to becoming stronger, so that she can better protect himself. Skills and abilities *Basic Sword training: She has received basic sword training from Chrom *Bugster Immunity: Her ability to transform using a rider gashat implys that she is immune to the bugster virus, though it is unknown how she acquired this immunity. Levels *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': ??? kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Brave's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening chapters 1-4. - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 193.0 cm. *'Weight': ??? kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking power': 13.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Brave's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Ex-Aids Level 2 form, Brave's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reversal Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Brave's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has used two finishers: *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. ** ***'Fire:' For the first strike, Brave fires an energy wave at the target before switching modes ***'Ice:' For the second part of the attack, Brave fires a second energy wave that merges with the first into an 'X' shape. Appearances: Ex-Aid's Awakening chapters 1-4. - }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Leather Armor - light, leather armor she wears after joining the shepherds, very slightly improves her defense while transformed. Weapons *Unnamed generic sword - Initial blade weapon, destroyed and replaced before being turned into the gashcon sword. *Gashacon Sword - Primary blade weapon. *Reversal Shield - Personal shield. Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Category:Female Riders Category:Heroes Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Heroines Category:Female